Love song
by mandythequeen
Summary: it started out has a littel counsert for fun. but then it turns in to a way for gwen to say her full feelings to trent.. GwenXTrent
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

* * *

(flash back to what didn't happen yet)

"ok. We are going out there in 5. so Trent and I will sing."Gwen told the other 21 campers.

"Dunan. Your on guitar." she went on."tyler. Your on base,"trent said."Dj your on drums."gwen

told him."sadie is on backup base. And katie is on backup guitar."gwen told the 2 girls.

"and Lindsay, your on the Tambourine," she said."ow yay!...what's a tambourine?"Lindsay asked

Stupidly."last of all. Harold your on Keyboard."trent said."every one els is on lighting."gwen said .

"Ok now! First of all! DID EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD TIME!?"

--screaming of joy --

"I SAID! DID EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD TIME!?"

--louder screaming of joy-

"Ok! To Close up The Counsert! Welcome Are Next band! THE SINGING TEENS!!"

they appeared on the stage. With a silent 3...2..1. the music started.

**music starts slow**

_Gwen: For all we been to. For all we need to._

_Trent: But Nothings right. Because Of that fight.._

_**music gets a little faster**_

_Both: For All we cared. For All we loved. We sang a song. But For all we Know! This could be _

_Good-bye._

_**music get slow again but not as slow as it started**_

_Trent: you say the wrong things at the wrong time._

_Gwen: You may be selfless. Maybe selfish._

_Both: but I will love you. Till the end of time._

_Trent: no madder what._

_Gwen: no madder how._

_**music fast again**_

_Both: For All we cared. For all we love. We sang a song. But For all we Know! This could be..._

_GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD--BBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE!_

_**good-bye still going**_

_Trent: for All We cared. For all we loved. We sang a song. But for all we know.._

_**good-bye ending**_

_Gwen: for all we know..._

_**music slow they sing that last part a bit slowly**_

_Both: This could be Good-bye..._

**song ends**

**-screaming of joy--**

(heads back to present)

Gwen headed to the airport her bike. Fighting the fact that trent had signed all 22 campers up for the "teen screams" Counsert in austral."this is going to be one hell of a counsert..."she said to her self.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

thanks for no snobby or flame comments.(if I get like 3 bad comments I delete the story)

Injoy!

* * *

They where all on the long flight to Australia. With Owen eating any snack in sight."ow. sweet peas this is good!" he said jamming a hand full of jelly beans into his mouth. Behind him gwen and trent sat next to each other, with gwen looking really unhappy."what's wrong?"trent asked."noting. just thinking,"she answered. The flight went on for 5 more hours. Leshawna was sound asleep snoring.

Every one begging to fall asleep. But gwen sat haf awake."what was that dream mean?"she asked herself. She soon fell asleep. When they landed they didn't talk much. As they reached the counsert area. Gwen's heart raced sightly."what's wrong?"trent asked worried."it's noting."she answered.

"you look like you seen a ghost,"he said."no really. I'm fine."she said."if you say so."he siad.

Gwen sighed .

* * *

Sorry that it's so short. I have a writers block.(whatever that is).review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadie: Like ow my gosh. This story as so many secrets! **

**Katie: that was what I was going to say.**

**Me: will you girls be silent for a sec so I can tell the next chapter**

**Sadie&Katie:K,**

chapter:3

"Gwen. we have 5 more minuets before show time. What do you want to do?"trent asked gwen.

They where back stage. it was Filed with wires,boxes,lights,and Instruments."maybe a kiss?" she suggested. As they where about to kiss. Gwen's alarm went off. She was in a hotel room next door to the outdoor theater, ware the counsert will be held. ."darn it!"she yelled to her self."the same dream!"she said getting dressed. she got outside hoping to be alone. But trent was siting on a bench playing his guitar lightly. When He saw gwen and put down his guitar."what's wrong? You've been acting really wared ever since we got off the plane."he said."no. I'm fine. I Just keep getting the same dream every night. It's nothing."she said walking off to the theater."By-The-way Gwen! The counsert is tonight!"trent yelled after her. Gwen walked faster to the back stage of the theater. teens ware adding lights, moving instruments,setting up effects, and practicing. Bridgette,Cody,Sadie,Katie,Duncan,Dj,Harold,and Leshawna was setting up for the show. Cody adding the effects they don't need. DJ moving the instruments to there right place. And every one Els adding Decorations."come on Girl! We need Some one To Help sadie and katie Pick Colored lights!

Leshawna called to gwen."be there in a sec."gwen said examining the rest of the room before going to help Sadie&Katie. By time they ware done. The rest of the campers arrived. It was almost time for the show to start."ow,boy."Gwen said glumly."I know. don't you just love being in a show."Lindsay said joy fully yet dumbly.

**Gwen: Why did I run off?**

**Lindsay: there's a show?**

**Heather: that was your dream gwen? How lame.**

**Me: shut up heather. Pls Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: last chapter!**

**Beth: althready? But therefs Only thour chapters.**

**Me: I know. I'm a bit of a rusher.**

**Duncan: no kidding. Only the first chapter was long.**

**Me: shut up and read the story!**

* * *

**(p.s **_ the letters in Italic is parts that gwne and trent sing or when the romances is going)_

As the first band went on. The campers ware standing around, worried , since they didn't go over the plan of who plays what instrument, what song to play, when to go on, and who will sing."ok guys. Don't panic. I got a way to fix this." Gwen said."Girl, You crazy! We don't even know a song! How can we fix this?!"Leshawna yelled."ok. Trent and I will sing. Duncan your on guitar."gwen. said."whatever."duncan replied."tyler your on base."trent said."that big violin thing right?"tyler asked.

"Sadie, your on back up base. Katie, your on back up guitar."gwen told the two girls."yay."sadie and katie said hugging since they wanted to be in the show."Dj, your on drums." trent told the brick house.

"ok. but I never played before."Dj said putting down his pet bunny."harold, your on keyboarded. "gwen said."yess."harold said " Lindsay, your on the tambourine."trent said."ow yay!..what's a tambourine?"she asked stupidly."every one els is on lighting."gwen said."umm..Hello! We still dont have a song to play!"Courtney protested."just fallow are lead."gwen said. When it was time for them to go on. The pronouncer went on stage."Hello every one! Before we Close this counsert .DID EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD TIME!?" he shouted in to the Mick. Screaming came from the crowd.

"I said. DID EVERY ONE HAVE A GOOD TIME!"he shouted again. Louder screams. "ok. Welcome are next band. Strait From Canada! Welcome! The singing teens!"he said going back stage. The campers were now on stage. With a silent 3..2..1. The music started.

**music slow**

_Gwen: For all we been to. For all we need to._

_Trent: But Nothings right. Because of that fight.._

_**music faster**_

_Both: For all We cared. For all we loved. We sang a song. But for all we know. This could be _

_Good-bye._

_**music slow again**_

_Trent: You say the wrong things. At the wrong time._

_Gwen: You maybe selfless. Maybe selfish._

_Both: but I will love you. Till the end of time._

_Trent: no madder what._

_Gwen: No madder how._

_**music fast again**_

_Both: For All we cared. For All we loved. We sang a song. But for all we know! This could be.._

_GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD------BBBBBBYYYYYEEE!_

_**good-bye still going**_

_Trent: for all we cared. For wall we loved. We sang a song. But for all we know.._

_**good-bye over**_

_Gwen: for all we know.._

_**music slow for last time**_

_Both: this could be good-bye.._

_**song ends**_

_after the song was done. Gwen and Trent pulled in to a kiss. aaaaawwwhhhhhh. The crowed said at the sight. When Trent and Gwen noticed they where not alone they quickly pulled apart. They were blushing a bright pink. Then they pulled into a longer kiss. The crowed cheered."aaaawwwwhhh. How sweet."sadie and katie said at the same time. _

**Me:thanks for reading! Pls review.!**


End file.
